fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 053
Coverstory2 „Gar seltsame Personen I“ II Die Fenster des Vans wurden heruntergekurbelt und 3 Leute lehnten sich aus den Fenstern um auf die zwei Verfolgten mit TEC9s zu schießen. Unsere Held, Adegod, gab seinem Gefährten ein Zeichen und machte sich bereit zum Absprung. Die Verfolger waren verdutzt, dass jemand von einem Motorrad direkt vor ein Auto springen wollte. ------------------------------------------ -Drumms Friedhof- Vier Personen, drei Männer und eine Frau, standen in langen Mäntel gehüllt unter einer großen Tanne. Sie standen in einem Halbkreis um einen Grabstein herum, der am Fuße der Tanne lag. Die Inschrift war noch gut leserlich und der Stein war noch gut erhalten, also musste der Tod des hier Vergrabenen noch nicht allzu lange her sein. Traurig starrten sie auf den blank polierten Marmor Stein auf dem in verschlungenen Lettern „Augustus Horn, möge er immer in unseren Herzen erhalten bleiben“. „Ja, das wird er“, meinte Veto, nachdem er die Inschrift gelesen hatte, und obwohl sie alle tief traurig waren, brachte er einen sanftes Lächeln zustande, „Das wird er bestimmt“ „Hier, das haben wir aus deinem Haus geholt“, meinte der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, trat vor und stach mit einem Jian vor dem Grabstein in den Boden, an der Kordel waren extra noch vier Rosen befestigt. „Ein echter Krieger sollte niemals von seiner Waffe getrennt sein“, meinte er daraufhin. Als die Vier sich umdrehten um zu gehen, drehte sich der Mann noch ein letztes Mal um und meinte, „Ich würde zwar gerne meine Kräfte benutzen aber ich, weiß das du es nicht wollen würdest“ Sie hatten die Hauptstraße Drumms erreicht, als Aaron sich zu dem Mysteriösen umwand und ihn fragt, „Was machen wir jetzt? Ohne Augustus sind wir einer zu wenig“. Der Angesprochene seufzte schwer und meinte trotzig, „Wir müssen ihn Wohl oder Übel „ersetzen“ müssen“ „Gibt es denn so Jemanden?“, fragte Sara und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. -Green Cross- Die Green Cross trieb schon seit zwei Tagen über die sanften Wellen der Grandline. Fast alle waren unter Deck, nur Grey und Lee befanden sich auf dem Deck des Schiffes. Umringt von faulen Äpfeln, Senbei hatte ihnen diese zum Üben gegeben, saß Grey auf dem Boden und warf sie nach seinem Kapitän. Lee streckte immer wieder die Hand aus und rief dabei, „Jūryoku Reverse“. Doch meistens musste er ausweichen, da er die Äpfel nicht zurückschleudern konnte. Hin und wieder gelang es ihm einen Apfel aus seiner Flugbahn zu bringen, aber ihn genau in der Luft umzudrehen und auf Grey zurück zuschießen, war ein schwieriges Unterfangen für ihn. „Sag mal“, Grey warf einen weiteren Apfel nach Lee, „Wo ist eigentlich unser Navigator? Er sollte uns doch eigentlich den Kurs anzeigen“, vollendete Grey seinen Satz. „Das braucht er nicht“, als Antwort auf Greys verdutztem Gesicht, fing Lee einen der Äpfel und warf ihn Richtung Norden. Als Grey dem Geschoss nachblickte, erkannte er schon in der Ferne einen gigantischen Turm in die Höhe ragen. „Das Teil ist ja riesig“, staunte Grey. „Und er scheint direkt aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Wozu der wohl gut ist?“, fragte sich Lee laut. „Genau das Gleiche hab ich gerade auch gedacht“, meinte Mike der zusammen mit der restlichen Crew und Koba bereits an Deck gegangen war. Langsam näherte sich die Green Cross dem großen Turm, von nahem sah er noch höher aus, er war komplett aus Metall und an seiner Spitze befand sich eine riesige Kugel. Prüfend sahen sich die 7 Piraten nach einem Indiz um, das erklären würde, warum hier mitten aus dem Wasser ein Turm ragte. „Hier!“, rief Blink und drückte auf einen hervorstehenden Kreis auf der Turm Außenwand. Ohne Vorwarnung klappte ein Teil des Turmes auf und Wasser, samt Schiff und Crew, strömte hinein. Es ging eine engverschlungene Spirale hinunter. In der Mitte der Spirale zog sich eine bleierne Röhre von der Spitze des Turms bis in die, anscheinend, unendliche Tiefe. Die Sieben wunderten sich allmählich, wie lange diese „Rutsch“ noch ist und gerade als Koba sich über die Reling lehnen wollte, hörte die Spirale auf und sie trieben auf eine Abzweigung zu. Ein großes Schild schwamm auf einem befestigtem Floß vor ihnen. Darauf stand, „Willkommen in Terusan City“ darunter war ein kleiner Wegweiser angebracht, der nach links für „Wohnviertel“ und nach rechts für „Innenstadt“ deutete. „Welchen Weg sollen wir nehmen, Lee?“, fragte Kock der sich vorne ans Ruder gestellt hat. „Innenstadt!“, befahl Lee und so bogen sie Richtung Innenstadt ab. Staunend standen die Freunde auf dem Deck und begutachteten die immer näher kommende Innenstadt. Hohe Häuser, wunderschöne Beleuchtung, jedoch weit und breit keine Pflanzen oder Fische im Wasser. Die Kreuz-Piraten und ihr Begleiter hatten eigentlich Steinwände erwartet, sie waren fest der Meinung bereits unter der Erde zu sein, aber die Decke und alle Wände waren aus glänzendem Material das von mehreren, rohrartigen Säulen befestigt war. Der Hafen war leer, als die Green Cross in diesen einlief. Eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, machte sich in den Piraten breit. Es war still, man hörte nur das plätschern von Wasser irgendwo in der Ferne. „Haltet eure Waffen bereit“, sagte Lee zu seiner Crew. Diese tat, wie ihr geheißen und so schlichen sie vorsichtig durch eine besonders breite Straße entlang. Etwas bewegte sich vor ihnen, ein Rascheln, etwas huschte an ihnen vorbei. Etwas Vermummtes packte Koba von hinten und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. „Wollt ihr unser Eigentum beschädigen?“, fragte die Gestalt mit einem zischenden Akzent, wie eine Schlange. „Redet oder euer Freund wird über den Jordan gehen!“, rief das Wesen. „Nein, wollen wir nicht“, sagte Lee hastig. „Dann seit ihr von der Marine? Cipher Pool? Einem anderen Schoßhündchen der Weltregierung?“ „Nein, nein, nichts von all dem“, beschwichtigte Lee die Gestalt. „Gut“, das Wesen lies das Messer sinken und stieß Koba zurück zu unseren Helden, „Dann herzlich Willkommen in Terusan City. Ich bin Cornelius, aber ihr könnt mich Corn nennen, und ich werde die Stadt ein wenig zeigen“, meinte Corn, er knöpfte seinen Mantel auf und warf diesen einfach weg. Und was unsere Helden sahen, lies sie ein wenig schaudern.